


Reaslp

by CherishKiki747



Series: Konjiki no Gash!! [1]
Category: Gash Bell - Fandom, Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!, Zatch Bell - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherishKiki747/pseuds/CherishKiki747
Summary: Cherish encounter Zeno and emotions of different levels is shown





	Reaslp

In the mist of the Mamodo World, the air was quiet. The moistest in the air was a soft feeling but gave off the eerie chills as well. The fog raised covering half of the Mamodo World. Light rain started drizzling down creating a mist-like scene something from a horror film. Walking on the dense and quiet, Cherish was holding an umbrella and carrying a bag of food for the kids. Slight thunder was heard, she stops mid in her tracks shivering a little as a flash of lightning was seen as well. This made her body shake a little; this reminded her of what happened back in the Human World. But she shook the feeling off and resumes walking. Halfway to her destination, she notices a child looking up. She cocked her head wondering why there is a child alone out here.

“Hey, you’ll get sick if you stay out here” Cherish told the child.  
C  
herish got a little closer to see who it was. Her body frozen in fear, her eyes slightly widen. It was Zeno. She drops her umbrella why was he out here, doesn’t he have to help Zatch with his kingly duties. Zeno turns his head, flashing a grin eyeing the older female Mamodo.

“It seems a while since we last talked haven’t we Thunder kitten?” Zeno asked with a faint chuckled 

Cherish hated that nickname, why was he calling her that. Why was she scared of him? She has gotten over that when she was sent back and when she withstood the powerful lightning. Cherish put up her umbrella.

“Yes it has” she briefly spoke.

Zeno smirk more as he notices her shaking a little. The fact that his lightning remains in her made him realized that no one can forget about the fear and pain one inflicts on. He hopped up a bit landing in front of her.

“I see the lightning is still in your mind” he smirks.

Cherish gave him a glared, she thought he passed the fear but a little was still in her body. The air was getting heavier as the rain came down more.

“You should get home,” She told Zeno tuning her back. 

“I don’t take orders from anyone,” he said crossing his arms.

She turned her back the rain wasn’t letting up. She notices he was shivering a little, she sighs a little walking up to him as the umbrella was over both of there heads. Zeno looked up at her still doesn’t like the fact she helped his brother and friend back in the human world, but a little something made him feel at ease around her. He actually wanted to say sorry, but his words and actions made it avoidable.

“Hey I know you’re home is far away, why don’t you stay with me and the orphans for the night?” she asked him.

“I don’t need a place to stay Thunder kitten” he pouted a little.

Cherish may not be very fond of Zeno but she picks him up carrying him while they walked back to her place. He squirms a little. The idea of being picked up made him mad but Cherish didn’t mind the squirming she’s been around kids since she was a little girl. After an hour walk, they arrived at the place where she and the orphans are. It was a normal size house. Cherish opens the door setting Zeno down as she locks the door. She turns him looking at the drenched Zeno, she lightly giggles.

“Let’s dry you off before you get sick,” she said getting a towel.

Zeno was resentful at this, he didn’t want to be here. His mind was wondering why she is helping him, after the pain he caused her in the human world. Cherish was on her knees drying him off with the warm towel. Zeno growled a little at this. No one touches him he didn’t like the idea of being treated like a kid and surely didn’t want to be here in this low class of place. But there was a certain warmth around Cherish. His face turns a tad light pink it wasn’t noticeable.

“Zeno you hungry?” she asked him standing back up lacing the wet towel away.

Zeno didn’t answer the older female demon. But his staunch growled meaning he was hungry, Cherish went in the kitchen. Zeno walked more inside of the place they call a house. He notices a picture of the orphans, with Ted and her. Seeing the smile on their faces made Zeno little mad. He never got the happiness of the other children. He notices the smell of grilled finished. He turns his head seeing Cherish placing down a planet of fish for him. He sat down looking at the fish. He doesn’t know if it’s poison or not.

“It’s not going to kill you,” She told him.

He looked up at her he wasn’t amused by her kindness. Why was she being nice to him? This question was in his head. He munched on the fished. It wasn’t bad to burn, not overdone or underdone. After the fished was eaten, he looked around.  
“Why?” he looked at her more glaring “Why are you showing me this kindness?” he asked in a harsh like voice.

Cherish looked at the child “Cause it’s a habit of mine to make sure any child is safe and healthy regardless who they are, even if you’re lightning scares me, you’re still a kid” she told him.

“I had to see if you’re loyal but in the end, you weren’t” he clenched his hands into a fist.

“I came over the lightning back in the human world but a little still remains in my mind,” she told him.

Zeno wanted to attack her with his lightning but something held it back. She got up placing the dishes in the sink. She stood beside him.

“I know you’re troubled,” she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

He glared at her swatting her hand away from him he turns his head, the emotions of anger and sadness filled his eyes. He saw the pictures of them having fun. He never felt the joy.

“How would you know…” he looked down his voice lower with a little sadness “Have you been beaten down when you were three? The sheer tortured by your guards? Struck by a deadly lightning by a father who loved his younger son? Have you ever felt the loneliness? No love? No comfort?” he looked at her tears was running down his face “Well have you? I thought so” he said

Cherish felt sad for him, she never knew what he’s been through, she had a small hint. Cherish watched the child trying to stop crying, he was forced to grow up faster. Cherish pulled him in for a hug comforting him.

“Hey what are you doing?” he asked a question on why she is hugging him.

“You struck me with your lightning, I know the feeling. The pain running through your body, your heart stopping for a brief moment, and yet you stand tall” she pulled him away looking at him “No matter what your actions, you still realized on what you did to your younger brother” she said.

Zeno turns his head away not caring but the hug felt nice, he turns his attention back to Cherish he lower his head.

"Can I have another hug?” he asked.

Cherish softly smiles hugging the boy. Even though he put her through the torture she didn’t hold any grudge against him. Maybe this is why Zatch won the battle.


End file.
